Empty Victory
by Greenjolt
Summary: It was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of his life. A day that would become a priceless memory. That is, until a dear friend barges in with death lingering over her, signaling his first loss.
1. Forshadow

**This is not part of or related to in any way, **_**Recognition From the World**_**. This is a standalone. For the sake of convenience, assume that after graduation, Kim went off to college in France, and Ron could not cause he didn't receive any invitation letters or scholarships. Instead, he went back to Yamanouchi to receive training to properly control and use his MMP as the true Monkey Master, as well as some ordinary education (math and all that jazz). He and Kim's relationship was truly tested and nearly destroyed due to long distance and other drama. In the end, this only strengthened their relationship. They take their relationship to the next level (sex) at the end of Kim's 3****rd**** year of college when she and Ron are 20 years old. Kim gets pregnant at the end of her college graduation with her bachelors' degree in Criminal Justice and Sociology. And now, four months into her pregnancy, Kim and Ron get married.**

***WARNING! This story will be relatively graphic. It will include: rape, torture, and some inhumane acts for at least one chapter. So if you intend to read this story of mine, be prepared for any reactions it might give you.***

FORSHADOW OF THE WEDDING

Her final words washed away his emotions of shock, panic and sorrow. Now, his rage, anger, and fury began to boil and rise. All around, those who were familiar with her, were weeping at her death; but, there were two in particular that could not control the waterfall of tears. With his tears being forcibly stopped, Ron closed her only eye she had left. He looked at Kim, who was kneeling on the other side of her, leaned over a little and pulled her into a brief kiss, further staining Kim's wedding gown with the blood of their now deceased friend.

When he pulled away from her, before Kim could say anything, he said, "Stay here, my wife. Say a pray for me."

Kim didn't respond. That is, it felt as though she couldn't. When Ron said those words to her, there was no Ron-shine in his eyes. His facial expression and voice tone was one that demanded obedience. That there would be no argument or say in the matter.

Ron then got up, walked towards Hana, knelt down and said, "Han, I know I am asking you to do a lot; but, I need you to dry your tears and stay strong. Protect our family, especially Kim and your future niece and nephew, with the full strength of your power."

Ron then stood back up and moved passed her and the other family members, friends, and invited guests. As he made his way to the doors of the chapel, Ron began removing his tux covered in his friend's blood. His only thought was to bring justice and retribution to this monster.

"NIISAN! NIISAN WAIT!" cried Hana.

Ron stopped and turned to look at his baby sister.

"Please be careful," said Hana, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Ron replied, "I will. I promise."

Ron then turned back around, finished removing his tuxedo, amped up his MMP, and flew to his and Kim's new home. There he would change into his proper attire for the most dangerous fight he would ever experience. As Ron left behind him his friends, family, and pregnant wife to bury their friend, he thought to himself _this time, you are going down hard to Hell_.

**This has been in my head for some time during **_**Recognition From the World**_**. Updates will be when I am able to. Final exams are all I have left for this semester, so I will be focusing on those mostly instead of my stories. I just wanted to put this down and get it out of my head.**


	2. Resurrection

**This takes place about 4 days before Kim and Ron's wedding.**

For four long years they searched for the answer that would bring their master back. They rarely ate, they rarely slept, and they rarely drank even. They may have been slow, and a little dense, but the one thing that you had to praise them for, is their undying loyalty. And now, after four long, tiring years, the monkey ninjas finally discovered a way to not only bring back their master from the path of the Yono, but to also hide his return and a way for him to basically become the new Yono. The key requirements for the ceremony offered a hint of just how evil and sadistic it was: the life of a fresh new born infant, the heart of sadistic serial killer, the brain of a rapist, the life and virginity of a holy woman, the blood of a member from each part of the ape family, the Crest of the Shadow Monkey, and the lives of the monkey ninjas themselves. All of the lives taken must be done so with a mystical weapon.

At first, they considered the Lotus Blade as the weapon of choice which would be perfect for the "Monkey King"; however, they soon reasoned that it would require even more years of planning and training just in order to sneak into Yamanouchi. They would not risk their years of toil and planning go to waste by trying to obtain the sword from a school of ninjas. So after months of searching, and before obtaining the other key requirements, they found a set of fist-weapons called the Simian Fangs. These things contained mystically enhanced teeth of an ancient and cruel monkey. They were five times sharper than daggers, had a length of six inches, could grow in length to one foot, and could even summon the dead to do the wielder's bidding, by using the souls of the victims it absorbed. The only way someone could properly use these weapons is if they were blessed with mystical monkey powers and had a mad and twisted mind. Monkey fist just so happened to fit the description…or at least, he soon would be.

So after a little over four years, the monkey ninjas brought all the requirements to the ceremonial hole and alter that they had constructed according by the instructions. Unfortunately for the old nun, the holy-virgin woman, she had regain consciousness at this point and watched in horror as the monkey ninjas began their sadistic ceremony. First, they placed the stone statue of their master in the center of the shallow hole with the Crest of the Shadow Monkey tired around his neck. The Crest would hide the powers and magical energy that would erupt from this ceremony, so that all living beings of the mortal realm that could sense said powers and magic, would not be able to. It would also act as the method to drain the Yono of its soul and power, and place it into the Crest, allowing Monkey Fist does use it at his disposal. Next, they poured the blood of the ape family members into the hole. Afterwards, the monkey ninjas set the heart, brain, still-breathing and crying infant, and old nun on top of the large alter. Though the old nun was now awake, and had an idea of what was about to happen, she realized she would not be able to break free. She closed her eyes, and even though she was about to die a painful death for a sadistic ceremony, she silently prayed to God and worshiped Him.

One of the monkey ninjas took the Simian Fangs and plunged them into the infant, opening the now dead boy up some so that his blood would flow more quickly into the shallow hole. They then turned to the nun, stripped her of her garments, and began to violate her. When they were finished, the same monkey ninja that used the Simian Fangs used them again by plunging one into the nun's heart and the other deep into her vagina. When the fang was pulled out, it was covered in the blood and semen of the nun and the semen of the monkey ninjas. The monkey ninja scraped it all off into the ritual hole. All that was left now was to take their own lives. They first securely placed a note off to the side where their master could see it. After that, they each took the Simian Fangs and slit their throats one at a time. With the blood of the monkey ninjas now mixing into the shallow pool of the already spilled blood, the resurrection began.

Thunder boomed loudly through the sky, as dark clouds gathered around the general area where the ceremony took place. Rain poured down greater than in a hurricane. Suddenly, two different lightning bolts struck. One yellow struck the alter where the "offerings" were, and incinerated them to ashes. A red lightning bolt then struck the shallow pool of blood and semen. Fire of red and yellow flames engulfed the pool and the statue of monkey fist.

***Within the realm of the Yono, the followers who had chosen the dark path writhe in pain. The Yono watches in amusement in particular to Monkey Fist, as he was the only one he found most "serious" about obtaining full mystical monkey power and reign for eternity (the hands and the feet). Suddenly, he felt a very sharp stab of pain in his heart. He began to be forcibly pulled from his realm, through means without the usual method of summoning him. Not only that, Monkey Fist and all of the other "followers" of the Path of the Yono were being pulled out as well. **(_WHAT IS HAPPENING!?_) Yell the Yono.*****

***Back out in the mortal world.***

When the flames cleared, the pool had been evaporated completely, and there stood Monkey Fist, well alive, flesh and blood. His breathing was slightly heavy. Monkey Fist looked around through squinted eyes, as it had been years since he had actually used them in life. When he was able to fully adjust, he looked at his hands and body, noticing that it was no longer of stone, but of flesh…and fur. He took in his surroundings, wondering exactly where he was.

"Is…is it truly possible that I…that I am alive?" Monkey Fist asked himself.

In order to truly find out, and since no one was around to watched, he decided slap his own testicles. The moment he did, he fell to the ground, holding them while in a fetal position, in pain. After a moment when the pain subsided, he got up with a smile and started chuckling while saying, "I…I can't believe it. Hehe, I really am alive. Hahahah, I have been set free from that accursed realm!" Monkey Fist then stopped laughing, "But how?"

He looked around and noticed a piece of paper. He picked it up and read aloud:

"_Master, in life we have failed you to help make you the Monkey King. We hope that our death will be of greater use to you. The amulet you wear around your neck is known as the Crest of the Shadow Monkey. It will hide your power and presence to all, so that no one will be able to sense you. Within the Crest lie the Yono and all of the former followers of the Path of the Yono. You now carry the full power of the Yono at your disposal. The Crest greatly increases its power as it contains all the other former followers. There should also be a set of fist weapons close to you. They are called the Simian Fangs. They contain mystically enhanced teeth of an ancient and cruel monkey. They are five times sharper than daggers, have a length of six inches, can grow in length to one foot, and can even summon the dead to do the wielder's bidding, by using the souls of the victims it absorbed. We took our lives with these weapons. You are the true Monkey King. Ron Stoppable is nothing but a poser. May your reign last for eternity, and may all those who would oppose you suffer._

_Your Monkey Ninjas"_

Monkey Fist looked around and saw the weapons that the letter spoke of. He grabbed them and slipped them on. He then extended his arms out in front of him, spread them to an angle of 50 degrees and said, "Rise my faithful ninjas. Come back from the dead and continue to serve me."

The re-animated corpses of the monkey ninjas began to materialize in front of Monkey Fist. Their bodies were slightly zombie-ish. When they had fully formed, they kneeled and bowed to their master. Monkey Fist was proud and pleased with his ninjas. They may have been failures as they could not defeat a simple cheerleader, but their loyalty was pure.

"With these weapons, the full power of the Yono at my disposal, and you my faithful and loyal ninjas, I will at last become the Monkey King. I will also have my revenge. Ron Stoppable will suffer greatly for stealing my powers and denying me my rightful place as SURPREME MONKEY RULER!" said Monkey Fist. He began to perform his usual monkey laugh. Usually, his monkey ninjas would join him, but they were nothing more than undead now, completely devoid of emotions and such things.

Monkey Fist stopped his laughing and said with a twisted evil smile, "But before any of that is taken care of, I need to find the perfect place to raise my palace. And I think I know just the place. Besides, there is a certain ancient relic that needs to be taken care and for some reason, I have this strange desire to have a little "fun" with a particular kunoichi."

With that, the new Monkey Fist led his monkey ninjas to the school of Yamanouchi. It was ironic that the ninja school Toshimiru had created would become the palace of the monster that is now Monkey Fist. And his subjects would be the students themselves.

Meanwhile, in Middleton, Colorado, Ron is currently cuddling with his best friend/soon to be wife while enduring the agonizing pain that is a full _Twilight_ saga movie night. It takes every ounce of his will power to keep his Ron-ness in check from complaining and fuming at how Stephenie Meyer sodomized vampire lore. His fiancé endured through the _Austin Powers_ saga, so it was now his turn. Little did he know that this would be the last time he would ever have to endure this sad awful excuse of a romantic/vampire movie.

**This should give you an idea of what to expect in the next chapter. So if you still have every intent to continue reading this story, well, in the immortal words of Scar from the Lion King, "**BE PREPAAAAARED!" **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Even if they are a bit negative. I take them all. Until then, my name is Greenjolt saying, "I'm going traveling!" – Alucard from Takahata101's Hellsing Ultimate abridged episode 3. **


End file.
